


Yellow Curtains

by clubstocrews23



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubstocrews23/pseuds/clubstocrews23
Summary: Well late-night browsing on Instagram, Lucas encounters a boy who appears to be living a life similar to his.(Or, all the alternate Isaks find each other online when Even becomes famous)





	1. The Beginning

Lucas first saw the picture on his Instagram explore page, at three in the morning when Eliott was with his parents. He should have been sleeping, he supposed, but over the previous week they’d spent together his body learned to gel with Eliott’s at night. He could only sleep with his arm draped over Eliott’s midsection. This problem should have been fixable; he tried to wrap his arm around a pillow, or a bundle of comforter, but the fabric didn’t feel as warm and didn’t have a chest that rose and fell with each rhythmic breath. It wasn’t the same.

Hence, a late-night/early-morning browsing session.

He followed a lot of actors, meaning his explore page feed usually filled with photos from upcoming movies and low-budget indie films from all over the world. Eliott loved that kind of thing. He could sit and watch foreign language dramas, unsubtitled, for hours and hours commenting on the use of color in each scene and the smoothness with which each actor spoke. Lucas had never been one for cinema he couldn’t understand. He appreciated the concepts, and English wasn’t so bad to hear, but it wasn’t his niche.

Really, the only reason he followed so many actors in the first place was to keep up with Eliott’s obsessive interest in obscure titles with equally obscure directors and plot lines. He didn’t know half of the people whose pictures he liked.

Well, he knew a few. Xavier Dolan posted a new photo. Lucas liked it without much thought. He would always appreciate the man who inspired his and Eliott’s art of a reunion, even if he’d never stayed awake through the entirety of one of his movies.

“It’s in French!” Eliott had yelled at him. “No subtitles! It’s in French!”

“Not my thing,” he’d replied.

“Dubstep wasn’t your thing either, and look at you now.”

“I don’t actually like dubstep, I just love you.”

Xavier Dolan earned his like for the sake of that conversation alone. Lucas treasured when he had the opportunity to tell Eliott how much he loved him in some sappy way. He scrolled down past Xavier Dolan’s post and into a section of related ones, probably all from similar directors.

In the midst of his browsing, he found his attention drawn to a photo of two blond boys, standing together in a location tagged as Oslo, Norway. Call it fate, call it intuition, but he knew for sure something was different about these two people.

He tapped the photo so it took up most of the screen. One of the boys wore a gray sweatshirt similar to the one Lucas himself had in his closet. The other sported a jean jacket with a small pansexual flag pin on the pocket. The latter boy’s posture reminded Lucas of someone, although he wasn’t quite sure just who. He oozed confidence. If you looked at his face though, he seemed quite shy and timid. Lucas scrolled downward to read the caption.

isakyaki _Congratulations to my wonderful boyfriend, Even Bech Næshiem, on directing his first full-length movie. I love you and cannot wait to see everything else you have to offer._

Even. The name stirred something in Lucas. He looked at the picture again. Which of the two was Even? Was it the taller boy with the jean jacket or the smaller one in the sweatshirt? He felt like he’d seen them both before, if only in passing, and surprised himself by feeling a tinge of resentment towards the shorter. Maybe they fought sometime? There was that whole mess with Alex, Charles, and those boys a while ago. He clicked into his Instagram messages and shot one to Eliott.

lucallemant _: Do we know Even Bech Næshiem?_

Eliott took a millisecond to reply.

srodulv _: he’s a director_

lucallemant _: yeah, but do we know him_

srodulv _: no???_

Huh. Go figure. Lucas turned his focus away from the photo. He accessed his home feed.

Emma and Alex were together tonight (or rather, last night) judging by Emma’s Instagram story. From what he heard from the girls on Sunday, they decided to be a legitimate couple instead of just a wild fling. He wondered what Yann thought about this development. The guilt was definitely still there, from when he made deliberate plans to break Yann and Emma up, because if he hadn’t said anything to Camille about the kiss then they would still be together. He was friends with Alex, sure, but the guy cheated. He’d done it once, and he would again. Lucas didn’t want Emma getting herself hurt anymore.

Chloe posted something yesterday afternoon, too. She must have gone out with Yann to some coffee shop within walking distance. Another thing to feel guilty about. Even though he didn’t totally forgive Chloe for telling everyone she could about him and Eliott, he knew he’d really screwed her over by pretending to be in love with her for so long. Regret-central on Instagram tonight.

He couldn’t force himself to move through everyone else’s posts. He’d probably seen the rest, and if he hadn’t then he obviously didn’t care very much about the people involved.

Instead, he looked back at the picture of Even from earlier.

Logically, he knew he couldn’t know either boy. They both lived in Norway, and one was supposedly somewhat famous, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d seen them both before somewhere—and not just in a foreign language movie.

lucallemant _: did we know him at one point?_

srodulv _: no_

lucallemant _: are you sure?_

srodulv _: pretty sure. why?_

lucallemant _: he looks familiar_

srodulv _: there are a lot of people on earth_

srodulv _: maybe you’re confusing him for somebody else_

lucallemant _: who would I be confusing him for?_

srodulv _: I don’t know_

Lucas looked into the poster’s profile. Okay, so the shorter boy in the photo was Isak. Even was the taller, then, the one with the crazy hair and the sweet smile. The familiar one. He scrolled through Isak’s photos of the two of them together, noting at one point a girl who looked a lot like Emma. Something fishy was happening here. He’d never seen these people before, and yet it was as if he had seen them every day for his entire life.

srodulv _: Could be the dynamic_

lucallemant _: what do you mean?_

srodulv _: they have our dynamic lol_

srodulv _: the artist and the grumpy one_

srodulv _:_ ❤️ ❤️

lucallemant _: haha_

Lucas turned off his phone and sat back against his headboard. Eliott had a point. He could recognize Even because he seemed similar to Eliott in interest and posture– that’s what it was. His phone buzzed.

srodulv: _here, you can really see it here_

Eliott attached a YouTube link for something. An interview.

Lucas tapped to pull up the interview on YouTube and clicked on the subtitles. If he was to put them in French, they would be auto-generated. Auto-generated subtitles were never trustworthy, so he’d just have to watch the interview with English ones and fumble through the gist of what each person said.

“Where did the two of you meet?” asked the interviewer.

Isak laughed and turned to Even. “Do you want to tell him?”

“Kosegruppa,” said Even. “Thank you, Vilde.”

“And how did you get the chance to talk with him?”

Again, both Even and Isak shared a glance and a giggle.

“He took all the paper towels,” said Isak. “All of them. Then he asked if I needed one, handed me one from the trash, and invited me outside to smoke a joint with him.”

Lucas paused the video. He met Eliott at a group meeting, didn’t he? He first saw Eliott sitting in the back and they made eye contact for a beautiful moment. Afterward, when they met at the bus stop, Eliott took all the candy bars and offered to smoke a joint with him. That was… similar, to say the least. He made a mental note to Google kosegruppa later. He pressed play.

“And you found that charming?” the interviewer prodded.

Isak threw an arm over Even’s shoulders and stood on tiptoe to plant a kiss on his forehead. “Of course I did. I was in love with him from the moment we locked eyes. I would have kissed him right there if it wasn’t for Emma.”

The interviewer leaned inward, closer to the two boys. “Who is Emma?”

“Emma is my ex-girlfriend.” When the interviewer looked concerned, he clarified, “It’s okay, we’re on good terms now. Everything’s smoothed over. She sat down right next to us and started—”

“—sharing the joint!” Even finished. “It was so awkward! I couldn’t make her leave. But I guess things worked out in the end so… sorry, Emma!”

Again, Lucas paused the video. When he and Eliott were at the bus stop, the exact same thing happened with Chloe. The exact same thing. When he looked at Even’s easygoing expression again, he realized he’d seen the same one on his own boyfriend’s face dozens of times. This was starting to get a little creepy.

He closed the app before he could watch the rest, and sent another message.

lucallemant ** _:_** _did you watch that interview?_

srodulv ** _:_** _yeah_

lucallemant ** _:_** _with subtitles?_

srodulv ** _:_** _they didn’t have French_

lucallemant ** _:_** _watch it_

srodulv ** _:_** _it’s three_

lucallemant ** _:_** _you’re not sleeping_

srodulv ** _:_** _how do you know_

lucallemant ** _:_** _you’re answering me_

srodulv ** _:_** _maybe I am answering you in my sleep_

lucallemant ** _:_** _they met the same as us. Watch the interview, please_

srodulv _ **:** I can’t, I’m asleep_

If Lucas didn’t love Eliott so much, he could have strangled him.

He reopened the Instagram app to explore Isak’s profile once more. He could distinguish the main characters in Isak’s life from the posts: Even, three other boys, and the girl who reminded him of Emma. Maybe she was Emma, the Emma Isak referred to in the video interview. This was all too bizarre. He also was a part of a four-friend crew, had a tag-along in Chloe for a while, and had a first-and-only kind of boyfriend. Lives don’t get much more similar than that.

He figured he might as well send a message, ask about it. Isak probably wouldn’t even see it in his inbox, since he dated a film director and their relationship seemed to be quite popular. He would not even notice the new message on top of all the others.

Lucas typed the words into the box and hit send before he could convince himself to do otherwise.

lucallemant: _Hello, I saw your interview and it was kind of crazy. You met Even the same way I met my boyfriend, complete with an annoying intervention. If I may ask, did you ditch a double date to have your first kiss?_


	2. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas receives a message in return from Isak.

By the time the notification popped up on his phone sometime the following week, Lucas had almost forgotten he had sent the message at all. On Monday, he went with Yann to a skate park for the first time in a long while. He spent Tuesday with Eliott reorganizing the flat and shopping for kitchen utensils they were now missing since Manon moved out. Who knew that Mika didn’t actually own any of the pots and pans?  Wednesday brought some much-needed alone time for he and Eliott to enjoy. On Thursday, he was too busy throwing little handfuls of flour into Eliott’s hair as they attempted to make muffins to think about Isak and Even.

His phone dinged, and he remembered.

 

_**isakyaki**_ : Who are you?

 

Lucas paused in the flour fight to read the words again and check who sent them. Isak responded! A pseudo-famous person responded to a message he sent! The only problem was that the response was in English, which had never been Lucas’s forte, and that meant all their future communication would have to fall under the same language. He should’ve paid more attention in English class.

Eliott used this opportunity to rub a batter-covered finger on Lucas’s nose and dance just out of reach when Lucas made a move to grab him back. No doubt, today his boy was in rare form. Despite the perpetual dark circles under his eyes, Eliott managed to look happier and more awake than ever. His red shirt—stolen from Lucas’s wardrobe a while back—clung to his form like a second skin and sported a fine white dusting like powdered sugar on top of a fruit-filled cake.

“That’s not fair!” Lucas protested. He set his phone down on the countertop to dip his fingers in a cup of milk and fling the droplets at Eliott.

Eliott dodged. “You’re the one who got distracted.” He picked up a couple chocolate chips and moved as if to throw them, but decided better of it and popped them one by one into his mouth. Instead, he rubbed the excess melted chocolate from his fingers onto Lucas’s white shirt. That wasn’t going to come off in the wash. Damn it. Lucas rubbed the stain and found it only clung to the fabric further.

“Distracted with something important.” Lucas turned the phone so Eliott could read the message on the screen. “Isak answered.”

Eliott approached slowly, one arm behind his back. He put his forearm on Lucas’s shoulder and rested his chin there. “You messaged him?”

“Last week. I didn’t think he’d answer.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have. That message is creepy as hell. I would have blocked you the second I saw it in my inbox.”

Lucas felt Eliott’s free arm moving behind him, but didn’t realize the potential consequences until he felt something sticky crack on the top of his head. He didn’t need to touch the substance to know that it was raw egg.

“Fuck, Eliott!” The egg white dripped down Lucas’s forehead and beaded on his shirt. “Do you hear what I’m trying to tell you?”

“I win!”

“You haven’t won shit.”

There was a second where he was actually kind of upset about it, but he could never stay peeved when he looked up at Eliott’s smiling face. He’d seen Eliott’s sadness enough to cherish every moment Eliott was happy—even if it was at his expense. And the shirt was already doomed to the trash can. He could get another one. Instead of snapping at his boyfriend, he smiled right back.

“But seriously, what do I respond?”

Eliott shrugged. He threw a blueberry into the air and caught it in his mouth. When he smiled, blue stains covered his teeth. Lucas backed away, but Eliott advanced a little bit to wrap his arm about Lucas’s neck. “You want to taste?”

“You’re gross.”

“I’m not gross, I’m baking. Which we’re  _supposed_ to be doing together.”

Right, meant to be baking together. They’d had this Thursday planned since three weeks ago when Eliott wasn’t feeling so well. Lucas put down the phone on the counter once more and took Eliott’s hands in his own, palm to palm, where he cycled them together so that they formed a heart on the air. The stringy portion of the egg from Eliott’s fingers ran into his own, thickened by the flour and the premixed batter on Eliott’s fingertips. Disgusting. He pulled Eliott down towards him for a kiss.

“You know I love you, Eliott.”

“Me too.”

“How long is that going to be a joke for?”

Eliott tangled his hands in Lucas’s hair and kissed him once more. “For as long as we’re together, I’m not going to let it go.”

_As long as we’re together_ , as if there was an expiration date? No, not in Lucas’s apartment, not when they were both so happy. “So… forever?”

Eliott laughed. Fuck, it was nice to hear Eliott laugh. “Yes, alright, forever.”

Their lips locked once more, a moment of domestic bliss. These were the moments worth living for. He felt Eliott’s hand slide up his shirt at the bottom and along the bare skin underneath, and then lower and lower and—this probably wasn’t the best thing to do in a kitchen, while making food, with their hands covered in muffin batter. Paint was bad enough, but food?

“I appreciate your offer,” he said, pushing away slightly, “but this relationship…” He trailed his lips along Eliott’s cheek. “…isn’t going to last…” He kept just far enough away that Eliott could feel his breath but couldn’t kiss him yet. “…if you don’t support me.” He gave Eliott a split-second peck and drew away to pick up the phone again.  “What do I write?”

Eliott gave an exaggerated sigh. He leaned onto the counter with both elbows. “Fine. I say you should lay it all out. Tell the whole story.” He ticked a list off of his fingers. “Where you saw me, what happened there, Chloe, the joint, and then what we had after.”

“Isn’t that a bit forward?”

“It’s a bit forward to have messaged in the first place. If I were you, I’d give some specifics and wait for him to react to them. When he doesn’t, we move on.”

“Okay.” Lucas calculated a sort of summary and typed it all down. He let Eliott read over it before he pressed send, in case there were any typos. Eliott had a better handle on English than he did.

 

**_lucallemant_ :** I met my boyfriend, Eliott, at a group meeting organized by our friend Daphne. When it was over, the two of us ran into each other again at the bus stop and he offered to smoke a joint together. I hadn’t even gotten his name yet when this girl Chloe showed up. She sat right in between us and shared the joint. I ended up dating her for a little bit after that, before cheating on her with Eliott.

 

He attached an image of Eliott from their last date, to give his story some authenticity.

 

**_lucallemant_ :** I saw your interview and it sounded really similar to how you met Even.

 

Lucas almost turned off his phone to focus on Eliott, expecting the next response to come in another week like the first one, but Isak replied within seconds this time.

 

**_isakyaki_ :** Weird.

**_isakyaki_ :** So that’s Eliott?

 

That wasn’t more than a minute. Isak must have read something in that story that sounded even more familiar—or maybe he stalked Lucas’s Instagram and saw something there. Either way, Lucas knew a quick response meant something important.

“Look at that,” he told Eliott, passing him the phone.

Eliott didn’t take it; his hands were covered in enough gross shit to destroy the thing. Come to think of it, Lucas’s hands weren’t exactly the cleanest specimens to use for handling electronics. He wiped them on Eliott’s shirt.

 

**_lucallemant_ :** yes, that’s him.

**_isakyaki_ :** He looks like someone I know, I think

 

So he wasn’t alone in noting their similarities.

Lucas smacked Eliott on the shoulder. “He thinks you look like someone he knows.”

“I look like a lot of people.”

“Like who?”

“I don’t know.”

The oven dinged; it was preheated for the muffins. Eliott dumped the blueberries into the batter and began mixing it with a corkscrew; Manon took the whisks and no way was Lucas going to pay 7.12€ for a new one. They could get along fine with limited utensils. Manon also took the muffin tin, so this batch would be baked in the new mugs they bought on Tuesday. Eliott said several times that this would be a bad idea and that they’d probably set fire to whatever vessel they tried to cook in, and Lucas enjoyed ignoring his boyfriend’s voice of reason. Eventually, the older boy caved.

Eliott poured the batter into each of the mugs and arranged them in lines on a sheet pan. “How long does the recipe say to bake it for?”

Lucas didn’t want to exit the Instagram app to get back to the recipe, so he estimated the amount of time it took Manon last time she made any sort of baked good. “Thirty minutes.”

“And you’re sure about this?”

“Positive.”

“If it blows up in our faces, it’s your fault. Mika won’t get mad at me again, do you hear?”

The last time they did something like this, Lucas accidentally lit the pasta on fire and activated the sprinkler system in the flat. Mika had threatened Eliott with death if they did something similar again. It shouldn’t have made him sad, but it kind of did, to know that Mika really didn’t care for him that much and he was the outsider in their flat either way. Maybe if they kicked him out, he could move in with Eliott for good.

“Totally my fault,” he confirmed.

 

**_isakyaki_ :** There’s a picture on your Instagram captioned “21hr21.” What’s important about that time in particular?

 

Well, that was when they took the photo. Because it seemed right. Because they were out with Yann and Arthur and saw the photo booth and thought, fuck it, and it just so happened to be at that perfect time. Did that time mean something to Isak?

 

**_lucallemant_ :** Is it important to you?

 

He waited for a couple seconds, eyeing Isak’s typing bubbles on the screen below. Then they vanished. Isak had seen his message, but wasn’t going to answer right away. He supposed this was fair.

Eliott wrapped his arms around Lucas’s waist from behind and began to sway them back and forth together. “Pay attention to me,” he sang, to the tune of a song Lucas knew but couldn’t put his finger on. “Pay attention to me. Love me. Put down the phone and love me.”

“I do love you.”

“Then show me.” Eliott hooked a finger in Lucas’s belt loop and kissed him on the neck.

Lucas let himself melt into the touch. “Who would’ve thought that the man of my life would be so needy.”

“Oh, so I’m the man of your life?” Eliott recoiled with a smile.

“I sure hope so. Otherwise, things are going to get awkward.”

He brought the two of them together once more. Screw it. If they could make out covered in paint, muffin batter and egg really wouldn’t be that different. And if Lucas hadn’t gotten poisoned from acrylics right in his mouth, the chances of him getting salmonella were far slimmer. He hoisted himself onto the countertop for better access (why did Eliott have to be so damn tall?) and set the phone down beside him so he could cup his hands around Eliott’s face.

When his phone buzzed next, he didn’t hear it.

 

**_isakyaki_ :** I just got another message. It’s from someone called Martino Rametta.

**Author's Note:**

> My update schedule is kind of messed up but I hope to add something every two weeks at least now that my inspiration is back. Also, feel free to put suggestions in the comments for how you want the story to continue. I have a general plotline, but I'm always up for twists and turns to keep things interesting.


End file.
